THEMATRIXESCHOICE
by PrimesGirl
Summary: OPTIMUS PRIME DEAD......THE MATRIX CHOSE WHO.....HES BACK....
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any Transformers series, characters, storylines and blah, blah, blah… They belong to Hasbro, Takara, Marvel_

_Pleas be patient with me this is my first attemp at a fanfic._

Prologue

Death

Sirens suddenly go off in the autobot head quarters. Optimus Prime comes running in to the command center to see what is happing.

"Ty what is it?" Optimus asked

"Decepticons are attacking a dam in Central America." Ty responds as she brings up the visual on the monitor.

"Alert the autobot brothers." Prime orders "and have then meet me there."He transforms and rolls out threw the global spacebridge.

"Yes Sir, activating battle protocol" Ty states "Emergence decepticons are attacking in Central America."

"ROGER!" X-Brawn answers.

"On my way." Prowl answers.

"Sideburn come in emergence!" Ty yells threw the com but gets no answer " Optimus I cant reach sideburn on his frequency"

"Keep trying ty." Prime answers

"Yes sir." Ty answers

On the global spacebridge all three meet up before exiting.

"Any luck with sideburn yet ty?" Prowl asked

"Not yet, he's not answering on any of his normal frequency." Ty answers

They arrive just at that moment only to be showered with a wave of attack be the decepticons. Forcing then to become split up and hiding be hind different rocks.

"How they know where we where going to exit?" Prowl asked who is being shot at by ruborb

"I don't know but when we find out we will do something about it." Optimus stats

The decepticons somehow manage to get all three separated to different parts around the dam by getting in between them and doing another surprise attack.

"Focus on getting Optimus away from the others!" Galvatron yells

"It a trap!!" X-Brawn yells "Ty we need reinforcements, and hurry their trying to take out prime!!"

"There already on the way x-brawn just try to get to optimus" Ty relays back

"Will do little lady." X-Brawn says as he heads towards where they are herding optimus

A short time later the global space bridge opens and the team Bullet Train, Spychangers, towline and the Build Team come out just to assaulted with a welcoming fire from the decepticons and predicons. Who are trying to split up the teams so they become disorganized and they wont be able to help prime.

"Watch it boys!" Midnight Express yells as he just barely missed being hit be rumination

"Can anyone seen optimus or the autobot brothers?" Hot Shot asked.

He gets his answer when prowl comes around the corner followed closely be ruborb who right now seems to have the upper hand in the battle. Actually all of the decepticons seem to have the upper hand in this battle.

Just then prowl dose a quick u-turn and hits ruborb in the chest knocking him backwards, give him enough time to duck behind some rocks where several of the spy changers where at that moment including hot shot.

"All you guys all right?" Hot Shot asked

"I'm fine but I don't know about Optimus or X-Brawn" Prowl answers " they separated us the minute we came out of the space bridged!"

"What about sideburn?" W.A.R.S asked

"Ty hasn't been able to contact him." Prowl answered

"Well she better contact, and soon!" Mirage stats "we could use his help right about now."

"What we need is more fire power." W.A.R.S stats

"You got it." Prowl says "prowl supercharge" he yells as he changes to a blue color.

"Right, now lets hurry up and finish these guys of f and then find prime and x-brown" Hot Shot, says

Ass the battling continues to fight on that front, on the other side of the dam x-brown and optimus are in a little jam. Stuck between a ravine and two decepticons.

"There's no way our sir!" X-Brawn stats

"Yes there is" Optimus stats "if the others can find us in time, until then we don't give up and we continue to fight!!"

"Yes sir," X-Brawn replies though he not so sure if the others will make it in time

Right now both are backed up to the edge of the ravine overlooking the dam, by Galvatron and scourge who are preventing there only means of escape. With no way out it looks like a lost situation for the two autobot.

"This is the day that you will finally die by my hand Optimus Prime!!" Galvatron laughs as he changes in to his iron mammoth form, while scourge shoots at x-brawn making him doge in such a way he gets farther away from optimus. As he tries to get back to optimus, scourge blocks his path.

"I am not going to allow anyone interfere with galvatrons plans." Scourge yells "Especially not by a pathetic weakling like your self."

X-Brawn is about to start to fight scourge when he hears galvatron....... He looks up just in time to see.....

"Now die Optimus Prime!" Galvatron yells as shoots him.

The other autobots appear on the other side of the ravine just in time to see galvatron shoot optimus in the chest cavity and the torso.

"OPTIMUS!!" They yell as they watch the force of the blow send him off the side of the ravine.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Authors POV

Thank you for reading. I know we all just love cliff hangers right!! I promise not to put a cliff- hanger on every chapter, ok. Please review and tell me what you think of the story and if it is any good, and tell me if you find any mistakes in the format or any thing else you would like to comment on. Tell me if you think I should continue on with the story.


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers

**Super Metal Sonic - **Thank you for reading my fanfic and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Ultra Rodimus - **Thank you for all of your helpful suggestrions with my fanfic, they realy helped me, and I hope this chapter is better. Your input in the future will be greatly welcomed.

**PyroDragon2006 - **Thank you for your cprrections on my nistake's, and don't worry I'm sure you will learn the background of RID sooner of later. Oh and you can stop tearing things apart bexause the nect chapter is up and I hope you like it.

Ch.1

Aftermath 

"Its not possible" Prowl states "Prime can't be dead."

"It would seem little brother that he is" X-Brawn "and there was nothing I could do to prevent it"

"There was nothing any of us could of done brother" Prowl stats

"Yes, but I should have been able to do something" X-Brawn say's "I was right there and I was helpless to save help him..."

Flashback

"NO"

Primes still form falling over the cliff. Galvatron laughing about is now assured victory over the autobots.

"Prime is gone" Galvatron rants "and there's nothing those pathetic autobots can do about it"

"Prime, No" X-Brawn yells as he shoots the unexpecting Scourge out of the way then process to supercharge and race to the edge of the cliff where he sends his grappling hook out to catch the falling form of his leader.

"Why that eritistical bot" Scourge growls, as he picks himself up off the ground where X-Brawn shot had sent him "he'll pay for that." Scourge then proceeds to tack out his gun and aim it at X-Brawns back. He's about to pull the trigger when the other autobots on the other side of the ravine lay major cover fire for x-brawn and totally start to whomp the decepticons back to a corner and not giving them a chance to return fire.

"Decepticons, retreat." Galvatron orders. All of the decepticons pull out having to drag one ticked off scourge.

The other autobots find a way over the ravine just as X-Brawn manages to drag Prime up to the top of the ravine. Once they get him on solid ground they realize just how extensive his injuries are. One of galvatrons shots had totally gone threw his abdomen so he had a large hole there instead, his chest cavity was also severely damage and he was unconscious.

"Ty can you open a global spacebridge at are location?" Prowl asked

"No, the only entrant's in that area is at the spot where you came in." Ty responds

"All right boys lets get him to that spacebridge and home." X-Brawn orders

"Guys look!!" Wedge exclaims as he points to Optimus.

They all turn to look just in time to see the coloring on Prime to go from brilliant red to the gray of death. All the autobots start to morn for they knew that they had lost a great leader that day.

End Flashback

All of the autobots had gathered in the command center. All that is except sideburn who has jet to show himself at all for the last two days.

"What are we going to do?" Hot Shot asked

"We are going to see who the matrix chooses next." Ultra Magnus replies as he comes in to the base.

"What are you doing here Magnus?" Hot Shot asked

"I'm hear for what I was always after the matrix!" Magnus replied

"Only if it choice you." Ty stats

"Well we will soon see wont we." Magnus stats as he transformed and grabbed the matrix before any one could stop him from the small pedestal it was sitting on. He then turns to look at the group as he grips the matrix and try's to open it, but find's that he is not successful. Growling he tosses the matrix back on the pedestal.

"Watch it Magnus you might damage it." Ty yells

"Well that was unexpected." Hot Shot stats

"That it was" X-Brawn says, "Well since it didn't open for him, I guess we all should try, right guys."

"Ya, sure." They all reply but hesitantly.

One by one the autobots went up to the matrix but hesitantly, one by one they took the matrix and tried to open it but none could do so. The autobots spent the rest of the day trying to figure out why the matrix had not chosen one of them especially Magnus, but they could find no answer to there dilemma

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors P.O.V

Thank you for reading my next chapter and I do hope it is better then the last one. Sorry about this chapter being kind of boring I promise my next one will be more exciting! If you have any suggestions on how to make my fanfic better I am all ears? Oh and for those who do not like cliff hanger there wont be many in my story but there will be a couple chapter that will end in one, just a little advanced warning. Oh and don't worry the next chapter should be up by next week.


	3. The Chosen One

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers.

Ultra Rodimus- Thank you for your helpful advice and I do love a lot of your storys

PyroDragon2006 - Well Pyro, I hope you are finaly getting the back round for this story at least, is not call and I will fill you in on it. Thanks again for reviewing.

LoneGenesis - Thanks for the review. I didn't know that there where X-Brawn fans out there.

Chapter Two  
**The Chosen One**

It was the second day after Prime's death. The autobots where still trying to figure out what to do while Magnus was fuming over the matrix not choosing him, when a long lost bot decided to make an appearance.

"Transform, hey guys what's up, why is every body in the base?" Sideburn asked as he walked up to the group.

"Where in tarnashion have you been Sideburn?" X-Brawn practically yelled

"I've been out." Sideburn answered "Why?"

"We've only been trying to contact you for the last 2 day's." Prowl stated "Just to let you know we had our biggest battle with the decepticons 2 day's ago."

"What you had a battle and I missed it!" Sideburn wined "Stupid com."

"What do you mean Sideburn?" Tai asked

"I mean is that while I was on patrol my com got knocked out some how and I came in to get it repaired before heading back out again." Sideburn responded.

"Little brother... we have something to tell you." X-Brawn said in a nerves voice.

"What's that brow?" Sideburn asked in a calm voice

"Primes dead Sideburn." X-Brawn say's

"WHAT!!" Sideburn yells, "That's not possible Prime cant be dead, he just can't be."

"Your brother is telling the truth Sideburn" Magnus stats "Prime is dead"

"No" is all that Sideburn can find to say as Magnus steps away from in front of the matrix so Sideburn can the truth.

"I wont except is" Sideburn suddenly yells, "I wont."

With this he quickly transforms and hightails it out of the base.

"Sideburn!" Prowl yells as he starts to follow his little brother, but finds that he his soon held back by X-Brawn who is holding his shoulder.

"Let him go Prowl, he has to except this on his own there's nothing you or I can do right now." X-Brawn say's in a soft quite voice filled with sadness.

"All right." Prowl answer, though he doesn't stop worrying about him and nether dose X-Brawn.

For 2 day's they had no contact with Sideburn, and they where planning there trip back to Cibertron.

"Then it's all settled, we leave for cibertron in 3 hr." Tai stats

"What about Sideburn?" prowl asks

"We will have to just go out and look for him." X-Brawn answers

"That wont be necessary" Mirage say's as he points to the entrance. Everyone looks over just in time to see Sideburn transform and walk up to Magnus.

"We where just comming to look for you." X-Brawn says. Side burn dosent answere he just looks at the matrix with saddened eyes.

"Thitsen Sideburn we have something to tell you."X-Brawn said

"what is it" Sideburn answers

"We are going back to Cibertron." X-Brawn sais

"Everyone!" Sideburn says shocked

"Yes, and that includes you Sideburn." X-Brawn says

"No!!" Sideburn yells

"What!" Everybody else yells

"I said I am not going back to cibertron and that is final." Sideburn answers smoothly

"Why" Both his brothers ask at once

"Because I refuse to leave this planet in the hands of the Decepticons" Sideburn answers back "Do you plain on telling that you where just going to leave and let the Decepticons pithier this world and leave it in ruins."

Everybody looks like a little kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Well I for one will not have it... if you do this I am out you may not care what happens to this planet but I do and I am going to stay here and defend it." Sideburn turns his back to the group and looks at the matrix. Behind him everybody is silent with very ashamed looks on their faces.

"Since when did you become so right going Sideburn?" Magnus questions

"I don't know, all I do know is that if we leave this planet we will not only be betraying the people of this world we swore to protect but we will also be betraying Optimus." Sideburn answers "He gave his life for this world... and we would be betraying him by leaving it defenseless against the Decepticons."

"He's right" Hot Shot, says "But some of us do have to go back to cibertron in order to find the next prime."

Everyone gets very thoughtfully looks, as they try and figure out who they are doing send back to Cibertron and who to leave and earth to protect it.

Sideburn ignoring everyone and thing around him is just looking at the matrix. Getting a strange urged, he quickly reaches down and picks up the matrix before Ultra Magnus can stop Him. Magnus's yell startles everyone so that they turn and look, just in time to see Sideburn turn around with the matrix in hand.

Sideburn takes on last look at the matrix before tacking a strong gripe on its sides and pulls... As the team washes the matrix slides easily open for him and a deep voice resonates from within the matrix 'Arise Rodimus Prime' when that the bright light that had engulfed Sideburn dissipates and a new red form is standing before them.

"Sideburn?" X-Brawn asks

"No, I am now Rodimus Prime" Rodimus answers "I am now the leader of the Autobots."

Everyone just stares at him in utter aw that is except Magnus who as a look like he has just been cheated out of some thing that should have been his.

* * *

Authors P.O.V

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter I promos the next one will be up a lot sooner. I hope that you like this chapter. Please tell me if you have any thing that you think would improve the quality of my story. Please review and tell me if I should stop or continue. Oh and for all thou who are wondering I will be updating my other story soon too. So please bare with me, its been a tough week at school.


	4. Confrentation

Disclaimer: I do not own transformer.

PLYNN

Thank you for reading my story and I will try to do better on the spelling.

LoneGenesis - Thank you for your review. Very interesting your fascination with X-Brawn

Super Metal Sonic - Thanks for reading my story and I hope you like this chapter.

ALPAUST - Thanks for reading and I hope I can keep you interested in this story and maybe my other one.

Ultra Rodimus - Thank you for your correction on the whole Cybertron think, and I am trying to work out the hole commas think. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter Three

**Confrontation **

"Magnus what Are you going to do now?" Rodimus asked, "I would like you to stay on, I could someone with your battle expertise to help put the Decepticon in their place, but I am not going to force you into it."

Magnus gets a look like he is thinking, then looks at Rodimus like he is examining him before answering. "All right, I will stay on for now, but do not think that I will take any orders from you know or any time."

"I don't expect you to follow my orders" Rodimus replies, "Though I hope you will spend more time at the base and help out here."

"Fine, I think I can do that." Magnus replies,

"Now Tai." Rodimus say's,

"Yes Sir" Tai responds,

"I want you to do a search for any traces of Decepticon activity in the past 4 day's." Rodimus orders

"Right away sir" Tai responds

"Build Team, I want you to finish the tunnel you where working on." Rodimus orders

"Yes Sir" They all respond

"Now for the rest of you, you are to go on your regular patrol patterns." Rodimus Orders "and keep a look out for any Decepticon activity."

"Yes Sir" They respond

"Dismissed" Rodimus orders

---1 hour later ---

--- Decepticons base (North Mountains) ---

Sky Byte "Sir"

"What?" Galvatron asked

"It would seem that the Autobots have gotten back out on there patrol patters." Sky Byte said a bit stunned.

Galvatron laughed, "Who cares without their leader there lost."

--- Autobot HQ ---

"Tai" Rodimus said

"Yes Rodimus" Tie responds

"I'm going out on patrol, so if you need me for any reason I'll be patrolling in the North Mountain region." Rodimus say's

"Are you sure that is wise sir" Tai asked, "I mean with the Decepticons and all"

"I'll be fine Tai." Rodimus reassures her "Right now the Decepticons probably think that our team is disorganized because of our loss, I think that it is time to prove them otherwise."

"Yes, sir" Tai say's

Rodimus nods then leaves for his patrol.

---Decepticons HQ ---

Sky Byte "Sir I'm picking up an Autobot signature heading in our general vicinity."

"Who's" Galvatron asked

"I don't know sir" Sky Byte "The signature is a new one, sir."

Galvatron looks thought full for a moment before he stares to laugh. "So the Autobots have got them self's a new rookie." He then looks at Scourge "Why don't we give him a proper greeting Scourge!"

"My pleaser sir." Scourge smirks as he and the other Decepticons move out. A few minutes later they came up behind the Rodimus.

'Hum... looks like I am about to have some trouble.'

"Tai, contact my brothers, the Spychangers and the Team Bullet Train and have them meet my at the location that I am sending you."

"Yes, sir" Tai replied

"Oh and tell them to prepare for a fight." Rodimus say's as he barely doges a shot from scourge. "Transform... I always new you where a bad shot Scourge but I didn't realize just how bad you rely where." Rodimus laughs as he switches to vehicle form and drives off.

"Why You Little." Scourge growls as he takes off following scourge. "Get him"

"Only if you can catch my Scourgy boy." Rodimus laughs as he hits the gas.

Rodimus pulls around a corner where the others are wanting for him. "Is everybody here?"

"Yes, sire" X-Brawn replies

Just then Scourge and the others pull around the corner, stopping they quickly transform under Scourges command and glares at the Autobots.

"What's this, what do we have here?" Scourge said in a sour voice

"Looks like target practice to me." Rollbar said laughing

"Autobots, Transform." Rodimus ordered

"Transform!" The other Autobots yell as they fallow suit.

"What's this?" Scourge asked "A rookie trying to be a leader?"

Before Rodimus could answer there was a sinister laughter... Rodimus Looks up just in time to see Galvatron transform and land in front of him.

"And what might your name be young one?" Galvatron asked smirking.

"I am Rodimus Prime leader of the Autobots!" Rodimus responds.

"What!" Galvatron yelled stunned by what Rodimus had just said.

"You heard me Galvatron" Rodimus say's back smoothly "I am now the leader of the Autobots and you will pay for all you have done to this world and to Optimus, we will not allow you to plunder this world."

"Oh" Galvatron looks a little enraged at what Rodimus had just said "and what are you going to do about it, your too young to make decisions about running a team alone let alone a hole army" Galvatron smirks at the look on Rodimus's expression "There's no way you could defeat me." Galvatron starts to laugh

Rodimus glares angrily at him.

"Don't let him intimidate you bro." X-Brawn say's

"You're as weak as Optimus was." Galvatron yells still laughing. By now he's gotten all of the Autobots ticked off by what he is saying.

"Autobots attack." Rodimus ordered, the others are more then happy to comply with it.

The Decepticons are totally caught off guard by the attack and are unable to defend themselves from the brutal assault put on by the Autobots.

Authors P.O.V.

So I revised this chapters characters though it's pretty much the same but thanks to Ultra Rodimus I realized my mistake with one of the Decepticons names to thank you for, I always do love getting this sort of advice from my readers it's always useful so please continue with helpful advice, and my next chapter should be up shortly now since I have assess a computer.


	5. Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers.

Battle

"_Autobots, attack!_" Rodimus yelled as he fired on Galvatron.

The other Autobots fired at the Decepticons insuring that they would not interfere with their new commanding officer's fight. After a short fire fight between the two forces Galvatron launched himself straight at Rodimus, knocking the young Prime to the ground.

"Pathetic." He growled, smirking.

Rodimus ignored him as he maneuvered his leg under Galvatron and kicked him off quickly getting to his feet. Now totally ignoring Galvatron he dodged a surprise attack from Scourge.

"I think you're getting slow Scourge" Rodimus laughed as he kicked him in the abdomen causing the Decepticon to crumple. He was so preoccupied with his current opponent that didn't see Galvatron launch himself at him.

"_Prime!_ _Look out!_" Hot Shot called out franticly as he tried desperately to get to his leader's side, not wanting to lose another Prime so soon. The other Autobots turned at Hot Shot's cry to watch in horror as Galvatron transformed to his Iron Mammoth form and fired on Rodimus just as the young commander turned to face the oncoming blast.

All around the battle field time seemed to slow for both Autobots and Decepticons as they watched the attack ark its way towards the young leader, who realized that he would never be able to evade the blast. He could only hope that he survived. However, what neither team noticed was a large form moving towards the two combatants. It wasn't until the mysterious form slid between the blast and Rodimus on one knee and raised a shield with the utterance of the phrase '_Deflector shield'_ was he noticed and recognized.

Suddenly the passing of time seemed to snap back to normal as the blast hit the shield causing the large transformer to slide backwards a few feet as the attack ricocheted off the barrier and back at Galvatron hitting him in the chest and causing the Decepticon commander to stumble off the cliff face behind him. A shower of rocks, knocked lose in the blast, showered down on the stunned form.

The Autobots regarded the two remaining forms in shock. They had been certain that Galvatron's attack was about to render them leaderless once more. Rodimus absorbed the surprise a bit better than his troops, simply standing there staring at the back of a familiar Autobot.

"Rapid Run, great timing," He said with obvious relief on his face and in his voice.

Rapid Run just turned and smiled. "Any time sir, we already had one death this month, we don't need another."

"Right," Rodimus said as he stepped around Rapid Run who merely stood to take up a guard position behind his leader. The rest of the Autobots formed up ranks around the pair. Rodimus looked down at Galvatron as the annoyed Decepticon worked to extract himself from the rubble.

"I think it's time you picked up your toys and went home Galvatron!" Rodimus yelled.

The 'Con in question regarded them with a glare and a disgruntled growl.

"Who _are_ you?" He demanded.

"I'm afraid Galvatron, you're just going to have to figure that one out for yourself, but since you are obviously not intelligent enough to put the pieces together on your own I'll give you a clue. Look for what is missing." Rodimus said with an evil glint in his optics.

"What do you mean?" The Decepticon growled angerly.

"Just what I said." Rodimus said with a laugh as he brought up his rifle "Goodbye."

"_Autobots, fire!_" With that Rodimus and his Autobots attacked, giving the Decepticons no to time to even think of retaliation.

Galvatron, seeing defeat close at hand, transformed and took to the air.

"Do not think that this is over, _dear_ Rodimus Prime, I will have my revenge no matter who you are. _Decepticons_, _retreat_!"

"Now _that_ was a show," X-Brown commented as he watched the Decepticons retreat into the distance, "Is anything more satisfying then that?"

"No, I don't think there is." Rodimus said as he looked at his older brother grinning, who just laughed as he clapped Rodimus on the back.

"Well that was truly an interesting way to start off your leadership." Hot Shot complimented as the rest of the spy changers nodded in agreement.

"Yes it was, but I owe a debt of gratitude to Rapid Run here, if it wasn't for him I would most likely not be standing here right now celebrating this victory with you." Rodimus said with a smile as he turned to Rapid Run.

"It was nothing, just doing my job." He muttered.

"No it wasn't, what you did could have easily back fired if you had been just two seconds later then you were. For your excellent timing and your bravery I am giving you the day off tomorrow, so use the time how ever you like, and thanks once more for your courage." Prime said.

The rest of the Autobots cheered as Rapid Run got a sheepish look on his face.

"Now let's all get back to work showing those Decepticons we are anything _but_ defeated." Prime smirked as he turned towards a newly opened space bridge only to stop as he heard a familiar sound on the nearby road. Turning to look he found a classy red sports car come driving by. What he didn't see was the rest of the Transformers behind him tense watching their new leader closely. Some wondered if he was going to do something stupid and reckless, others now questioned if the Matrix had truly chosen the right 'Bot for the job. Rodimus himself was watching the vehicle drive by with slight shock; for the first time since he had came to Earth he had no urge to go chasing after the fancy red car.

'Huh, I guess when the Matrix changed me it altered that aspect as well,' Rodimus thought to himself, 'but then again Sideburn was my past life, I have a new one now, one that won't allow me such silly hobbies.' He thought as he visually stood up straighter watching the car go down the road 'I'm an Autobot commander now, no matter how much I wish it wasn't me. I can't do the stuff I was able to before, I am no longer Sideburn, but Rodimus Prime. I must be a good leader, if nothing else but to honor Optimus's memory.' With that in mind he turned back to his troops who where watching his unreadable expressions.

"Let's get back to work." He finally said after meeting all their eyes. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" he called as he put actions to words and transformed to his new semi form and rolled off towards the space bridge. The others followed, now with mixed feelings, wondering what kind of leader Rodimus was truly going be, but thankful that he didn't seem to have his old obsession that had gotten him into trouble more then once. They could only guess at what the future would hold in store for them and the Earth as they split off heading for there patrol routes.

Authors P.O.V.

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I hope you like this newest one and I hope to have the next one up as soon as I can, Please read and review, oh and if you really want to be mad at some one blame it on my beta, took her forever too read over it, gave it to her last week. He he so please review, Me love reviews, they cool he he he.


End file.
